


Birthday Boy

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: Draco's first birthday since beginning his relationship with Harry.





	Birthday Boy

 

Harry awoke early and smiled down at the blonde hair covering his chest. He moved his right hand up and down the blondes back, grinning at the moan that came from the stirring man. “Not fair Harry, too early,” the man grumbled.

“Go back to sleep then, I don’t mind,” Harry teased.

“You know full well I won’t get back to sleep now you tease,” he replied.

“Maybe I should do something less teasing then,” Harry said. He then ducked down under the covers and began kissing down the man’s chest, pausing to give extra attention to the scars. He heard the moans of the man become louder as he got further to his destination. Upon reaching the apex of his thighs he took a long, slow lick up the mans hardening penis.

“Harry,” he heard encouraging him to continue. He took another slow lick up to the head and collected the small bead of pre-cum that was there. “Harry you’re teasing,” the man groaned. Harry laughed before engulfing his cock deep into his mouth until he felt the tip hit his throat. “Oh god,” he heard the man moan and smiled as he continued to work up and down the shaft. Harry hollowed his cheeks and began to suck harder drawing garbled noises from the man above until the man stilled. Harry knew the man was close and moved his hand to the perineum and began to stroke there. It only took a few strokes before the first squirts of the man’s orgasm hit the back of Harry’s throat. He swallowed it down greedily taking everything he was given, before rising back up the man and smiling down at him.

“Morning Draco,” Harry sighed. “Was that better?”

Draco smiled lazily at him, stated from his release. “Much better Harry,” he stroked his face and kissed him.

“Well the day is only just beginning birthday boy,” Harry said. He slid out of bed and walked toward the chest of drawers in his room. He opened the bottom drawer and rummaged around until he found a small box. He took it out and returned to the bed where he presented it to Draco, “Happy Birthday love.”

Draco looked at him before opening the box slowly to reveal a watch inside. Upon closer inspection Draco saw that it was a TAG Heuer Carrera. His eyes widened in shock, this was like the type of watch Draco would have been given by his parents for his twenty first birthday. “Harry?” Draco questioned, _‘why would he spend so much on me?’_

“I know you won’t get your Malfoy heirloom since your mum disowned you. I thought we could start our own tradition, I even got it engraved.” Harry took the watch out of the box and put it into Draco’s hands upside down allowing him to see the inscription. 

_Potter-Malfoy_

_2000_

“Potter-Malfoy?” Draco asked, “Isn’t that a bit presumptuous?”

“Maybe, but I’m not looking anywhere else Draco. You’re it for me you know that,” Harry replied. Draco smiled at him and took his face between his hands. He kissed him firmly on the lips, trying to convey all of the emotion he felt for Harry.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky Potter, but I’m so thankful,” Draco said after breaking their kiss. “So what other surprises do you have in store then?”

“They wouldn’t be surprises if I told you mr impatient,” Harry teased. He kissed Draco again, only this time more forcefully. “Come on it’s breakfast time for the birthday boy,” Harry added after breaking the kiss. He pulled the covers back and got out of the bed, before striding naked towards the bathroom. Draco rolled over to watch him retreating, he could definitely get used to spending his birthdays in this manner, _‘God’s that man is so sexy.’_ Draco let out a sigh and followed Harry into the bathroom, maybe he could convince the dark haired boy for another round before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little domestic Drarry drabble from the 'For the Love of Slytherins' universe.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it,  
> Beth


End file.
